The present invention relates to a fire extinguisher for extinguishing a fire, and more particularly to a thermo-controlled, self-explosive fire extinguisher.
Regular fire extinguishers are generally comprised of an air-tight glass container and a fire extinguishing agent filled in the glass container. When in use, fire extinguishers are thrown to the fire by the user, or actuated to fall to the fire by the heat of the fire. FIG. 1 shows a regular thermo-controlled, self-explosive fire extinguisher 9 supported on a bracket 8 at the wall. Because the bracket 8 is not kept from sight, the installation of the fire extinguisher destroys the sense of beauty of the room or house. Further, because the fire extinguisher 9 has a cylindrical shape, the fire extinguishing agent cannot be evenly spread over the area below after explosion of the fire extinguisher. Further, if the fire extinguisher is hung on the wall, the spreading area of the fire extinguishing agent will be hindered by the wall, thereby causing the effective covering area A to be reduced.